doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Porky
Porky Pig, es un personaje animado de la Warner Bros de las series de dibujos animados Merry Moledies y Looney Tunes, al contrario de la mayoría de los personajes de Looney Tunes que son alocados Porky es un cerdito tranquilo y tímido.thumb Filmografía Películas *¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?, película live-action de 1988 en la que aparecieron la mayoría de los personajes animados clásicos; Porky realizó un cameo. *Space Jam: El juego del siglo, película live-action del año 1996, en que los personajes clásicos aparecían hechos con animación especial. *Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción, película live-action de 2003; aquí los personajes aparecían animados en su diseño clásico en 2D. Series animadas *Looney Tunes *Duck Dodgers Voces de Porky Debido a la gran cantidad de producciones con el personaje y su longevidad, son varias las voces que ha tenido este personaje: *José María Iglesias - Primera etapa. *Juan José Hurtado - Segunda etapa. *Quintín Bulnes -Segunda etapa, algunos cortos. *Francisco Colmenero - Tercera etapa,algunos nuevos episodios y las llamadas "Pack movies" o recopilaciones de viejos episodios con algunas nuevas escenas para tener continuidad. *Juan Alfonso Carralero - En ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?. *Ernesto Lezama- Cuarta etapa: Redoblajes, Duck Dodgers, Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción, Space Jam: El juego del siglo, Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad y en El show de los Looney Tunes. Apariciones 'Otras apariciones' Cortometrajes 1935 * 1.- I Haven't Got a Hat * 2.- The Country Mouse * 3.- Into Your Dance * 4.- Gold Diggers of '49 1936 * 5.- Plane Dippy * 6.- Alpine Antics * 7.- The Phantom Ship * 8.- Boom Boom * 9.- The Blow Out * 10.- Westward Whoa - final appearance of Porky in the "Beans" series * 11.- Fish Tales * 12.- Shanghaied Shipmates * 13.- Porky's Pet * 14.- Porky the Rainmaker * 15.- Porky's Poultry Plant * 16.- Porky's Moving Day * 17- Milk and Money * 18.- Little Beau Porky * 19.- The Village Smithy * 20.- Porky in the North Woods 1937 * 21.- Porky the Wrestler * 22.- Porky's Road Race * 23.- Picador Porky - This is the first episode featuring Mel Blanc. (as the bull) * 24.- Porky's Romance - The last time Joe Dougherty voiced Porky, first appearance of Petunia Pig. * 25.- Porky's Duck Hunt - This is the first episode in which Porky was voiced by Mel Blanc * 26.- Daffy Duck; and the first cartoon of Porky with the current design. * 27.- Porky and Gabby - first appearance of Gabby Goat * 28.- Porky's Building * 29.- Porky's Super Service * 30.- Porky's Badtime Story * 31.- Porky's Railroad * 32.- Get Rich Quick Porky - final appearance of Gabby Goat * 33.- Porky's Garden * 34.- Rover's Rival - first Looney Tunes cartoon with Porky Pig's drum ending. * 35.- The Case of the Stuttering Pig * 36.- Porky's Double Trouble - final "Fat Porky" cartoon. * 37.- Porky's Hero Agency 1938 * 38.- Porky's Poppa * 39.- Porky at the Crocadero * 40.- What Price Porky * 41.- Porky's Phoney Express * 42.- Porky's Five and Ten * 43.- Porky's Hare Hunt - Prototype Bugs Bunny's first appearance. * 44.- Injun Trouble - often seen with the (incorrect) 1940-1946 Porky Pig drum ending applied. * 45.- Porky the Fireman * 46.- Porky's Party – Last fast-paced Porky drum ending * 47.- Porky's Spring Planting * 48.- Porky & Daffy * 49.- Wholly Smoke * 50.- Porky in Wackyland * 51.- Porky's Naughty Nephew - First appearance of Cicero Pig * 52.- Porky in Egypt * 53.- The Daffy Doc * 54.- Porky the Gob 1939 * 55.- The Lone Stranger and Porky * 56.- It's an Ill Wind * 57.- Porky's Tire Trouble * 58.- Porky's Movie Mystery * 59.- Chicken Jitters * 60.- Porky and Teabiscuit * 61.- Kristopher Kolumbus Jr. * 62.- Polar Pals * 63.- Scalp Trouble * 64.- Old Glory - first Porky Pig cartoon made in 3 strip Technicolor process * 65.- Porky's Picnic * 66.- Wise Quacks * 67.- Porky's Hotel - final cartoon with the 1937-39 Porky Pig drum ending. * 68.- Jeepers Creepers - first cartoon with the new version of the Porky Pig drum ending. * 69.- Naughty Neighbors * 70.- Pied Piper Porky * 71.- Porky the Giant Killer * 72.- The Film Fan 1940 * 73.- Porky's Last Stand * 74.- Africa Squeaks * 75.- Ali-Baba Bound - public domain * 76.- Pilgrim Porky * 77.- Slap Happy Pappy * 78.- Porky's Poor Fish * 79.- You Ought to Be in Pictures - first appearance of Porky in the "Daffy Duck" series * 80.- The Chewin' Bruin * 81.- Porky's Baseball Broadcast * 82.- Patient Porky * 83.- Calling Dr. Porky * 84.- Prehistoric Porky * 85.- The Sour Puss * 86.- Porky's Hired Hand * 87.- The Timid Toreador 1941 * 88.- Porky's Snooze Reel * 89.- Porky's Bear Facts - first cartoon to feature a faster version of the LT opening titles * 90.- Porky's Preview * 91.- Porky's Ant * 92.- A Coy Decoy - "Daffy Duck" series * 93.- Porky's Prize Pony" * 94.- We, the Animals - Squeak * 95.- The Henpecked Duck - "Daffy Duck" series * 96.- Notes to You * 97.- Porky's Midnight Matinee * 98.- Porky's Pooch 1942 * 99.- Porky's Pastry Pirates * 100.-Who's Who in the Zoo * 101,.Porky's Cafe * 102.-My Favorite Duck - "Daffy Duck" series 1943 * 103.-Yankee Doodle Daffy - " Daffy Duck" series * 104.-Porky Pig's Feat - Final Daffy/Porky pairing to bill Porky above Daffy * 105.-A Corny Concerto - "Merrie Melodies" series, public domain 1944 * 106.-Tom Turk and Daffy - "Daffy Duck" series * 107.-Tick Tock Tuckered (slightly revamped colorized version of Porky's Badtime Story) - "Daffy Duck" series * 108.-Swooner Crooner * 109.-Duck Soup to Nuts - "Daffy Duck" series * 110.-Slightly Daffy (color remake of Scalp Trouble) - "Daffy Duck" series * 111.-Brother Brat 1945 * 112.-Trap Happy Porky * 113.-Wagon Heels (slightly revamped colorized version of Injun Trouble) 1946 * 114.-Baby Bottleneck - "Daffy Duck" series * 115.-Daffy Doodles - "Daffy Duck" series * 116.-Kitty Kornered * 117.-The Great Piggy Bank Robbery - "Daffy Duck" series, cameo * 118.-Mouse Menace 1947 * 119.-One Meat Brawl * 120.-Little Orphan Airedale - "Charlie Dog" series 1948 * 121.-Daffy Duck Slept Here - "Daffy Duck" series * 122.-Nothing But the Tooth - First "Porky" cartoon since January 1947 * 123.-The Pest That Came to Dinner * 124.-Riff Raffy Daffy - "Daffy Duck" series * 125.-Scaredy Cat 1949 * 126.-Awful Orphan - "Charlie Dog" series * 127.-Porky Chops * 128.-Paying the Piper * 129.-Daffy Duck Hunt - "Daffy Duck" series * 130.-Curtain Razor * 131.-Often an Orphan - Final appearance of Porky in the "Charlie Dog" series * 132.-Dough for the Do-Do (slightly revamped colorized version of Porky in Wackyland) * 133.-Bye, Bye Bluebeard 1950 * 134.-Boobs in the Woods - "Daffy Duck" series * 135.-The Scarlet Pumpernickel - "Daffy Duck" series, * 136.-An Egg Scramble * 137.-Golden Yeggs - "Daffy Duck" series, * 138.-The Ducksters - "Daffy Duck" series * 139.-Dog Collared 1951 * 140.-The Wearing of the Grin - Final cartoon in the "Porky" series * 141.-Drip-Along Daffy - "Daffy Duck" series * 142.-The Prize Pest - "Daffy Duck" series 1952 * 143.-Thumb Fun * 144.-Cracked Quack * 145.-Fool Coverage 1953 * 146.-Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century 1954 * 147.-Claws for Alarm - "Sylvester Cat" series * 148.-My Little Duckaroo - "Daffy Duck" series 1955 * 149.-Jumpin' Jupiter - "Sylvester Cat" series * 150.-Dime to Retire - "Daffy Duck" series 1956 * 151.-Rocket Squad * 152.-Deduce, You Say 1958 * 153.-Robin Hood Daffy 1961 * 154.-Daffy's Inn Trouble 1965 * 155.-Corn on the Cop Véase también * Anexo: Porky - Cortometrajes Categoría:Personajes